Forever: First Year
by Lumos-Hermione-Nox
Summary: Katie Bell has known Oliver Wood all of her life and they have always been close, like brother and sister. But will that change as they grow older? A story that follows Katie and Oliver through Hogwarts and beyond. Rated T for future chapters. (Katie's POV) A rubbish summary, but please give the story a go! "Never judge a fanfiction by its summary."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, if you are reading this!**

**Recently I have started to read more and more Katie Bell and Oliver Wood fanfics, and I have really enjoyed all of them, so I have decided to have a go at writing my own. I hope it isn't too bad!**

**For the sake of this story, Oliver is only a year older than Katie. Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee are in the same year as Katie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

Katie Bell walked into Kings Cross Station with her parents, pushing a trolley loaded with her trunk and owl cage. This was to be her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was excited, to say the least. However, a small part of her was nervous. What if she made no friends? _Oliver will let you hang around with him_, she assured herself. Katie's parents and Oliver's parents were close friends, so Katie grew up with Oliver Wood. He was like an older brother to her. They got on well, joked around and he filled a hole in what would have been a lonely childhood for Katie, given the fact that she was an only child. She supposed she did the same for him, because Oliver was also an only child.

Katie's father took her trolley off of her and pushed it through the barrier between Platform 9 and 3/4 and the Muggle world. "Are you ready?" Katie's mother asked, taking her hand. Katie nodded, her blonde pony tail swishing, and they walked through the barrier together. Katie looked around, curious and aware of everything around her. There was a gleaming, scarlet train, that had 'THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS' written across it. Many students were loading their trunks onto the train, others were standing in small groups greeting friends and talking about their summer or saying their final goodbyes to their families.

"Oh, there are the Woods." Katie's mother said, leading Katie to where her father was standing talking to Mr and Mrs Wood. Oliver was standing there, not listening to a word they said, but looking at everything going on around him. Oliver would be going into his second year at Hogwarts, so everything still sort of fascinated him, despite the fact that he, as well as Katie, grew up in the wizarding world. As Katie and her mother approached, Oliver turned his head and saw them. He grinned at Katie, who grinned back.

"Hello Katie," Mrs Wood greeted, smiling kindly. "Are you excited?" She asked.

"Yes," Katie replied. "But I'm also slightly nervous." She admitted.

"Oh don't worry, Oliver will keep an eye out for you and help you settle in." Mrs Wood assured Katie. "Won't you?" She asked him.

"What?" Oliver asked at the mention of his name. He had gone back to looking at what was going on. "Oh-yes, sure I will Katie." He agreed, grinning.

Katie stood there for a few minutes, listening as her parents conversed with Mr and Mrs Wood. Grace Wood was tall and slim, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was always very kind and was happy for Katie to visit Oliver whenever she wanted. She had been best friends with Katie's mother, Andrea, when they were at Hogwarts, and this friendship was still going strong. It made Katie hope that she would make friendships as good as her mother's and Mrs Wood's. David Wood was also very tall, even taller than Grace and had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He had a well built body and was very muscular. He seemed rather intimidating, but in fact he was the total opposite. He was also very kind, but he had a knack for practical jokes. He was serious about quidditch, _which is where Oliver gets his passion from_, Katie thought to herself. She glanced at Oliver. He was very tall for his age, and had the same colour hair as his mother, however, apart from that, he was very much like his father.

Suddenly, Katie's parents were rushing her onto the Hogwarts Express with her trunk and owl, Joey, and saying their final goodbyes. "Oh goodbye Katie, darling!" Her mother said, tears coming to her eyes. "Write to us tomorrow and tell us which house you are sorted into. Work hard and make good friends, but that wont be hard for you..." She said in a rush. Katie laughed. "Okay mum, don't worry I will." She promised. The train started moving and Katie waved to her mum until she was out of sight. She turned around and faced Oliver, who had been saying goodbye to his parents. "Do you want me to come and find a compartment with you?" He asked her.

"No, it's ok." Katie told him. "Go find your friends, I think I can mange from here."

"Are you sure?" He asked, to which Katie nodded. "Ok, I'll come and check on you in a while." He said, and he walked off down the emptying corridor, looking in each compartment for his friends.

Katie sighed and started walking down the train, looking for an empty compartment. All of them seemed to be full. She eventually reached a compartment which was empty except for two girls who were making small talk. They looked the same age as Katie, so she slid open the compartment door nervously and poked her head through. "Erm, hi." She started awkwardly. "Mind if I join you? I can't find a place to sit." She asked.

"Not at all," Said the darker skinned of the two girls. "I'm Angelina Johnson." She introduced herself, as Katie dragged her trunk through the door and flopped down beside the auburn haired girl. "Alicia Spinnet." She told Katie, smiling shyly.

"Hi," Katie said to both of them. "I'm Katie Bell."

"Nice to meet you." Angelina said. "Is this your first year too, then?" She asked Katie.

"Yes, I'm so excited! But I'm also nervous." She told her.

"Me too." Alicia said. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor." She added thoughtfully.

"Same." Angelina agreed. "Either that or Ravenclaw."

"I don't really mind, as long as it's not Slytherin I'm sorted into." Katie admitted.

The three girls giggled nervously before going into silence. Suddenly, their compartment door slid open where two boys with flaming red hair and mischievous grins, identical to the last freckle stood. "Mind if we join you?" Asked one of them, but without waiting for a reply, they dragged their trunks inside the compartment and sat down beside Angelina. "I'm Fred," Said the one closer to Angelina. "And this is George." he said, indicating to his twin.

"Angelina Johnson." Angelina introduced herself confidently.

"I'm Alicia Spinnet." Alicia said when they looked at her. They nodded in acknowledgement.

They turned and looked at Katie. "I'm Katie. Katie Bell." She said.

"Nice to meet you all." They said in Unison. "All of our family have been in Gryffindor." Fred started. Or was it George? Katie really couldn't tell. "Where dwell the brave at heart!" George said suddenly, posing heroically. This made everyone laugh and the nervousness that was once so obvious seemed to disappear.

They were all talking about what subjects they were looking forward to the most and the ones they were dreading. ("I've been told Snape's a right git." Fred had told them- Katie had of course heard all of this from Oliver, who said that he favored Slytherin over the other houses.) An old lady came down the corridor pushing a trolley full of sweets. "Anything from the trolley, Dears?" She asked them. They all chipped in and bought a few things each so they had a huge feast together. They were having fun eating and testing out various flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. George put one, a particular nasty shade of green, in his mouth only to spit it out moments later, swearing it was bogey flavor. The compartment howled with laughter.

A short while later, the door of the compartment slid open once more, and Oliver, true to his promise, entered. "Hey Katie." He said. "I just came to check on you." He informed her.

"Hello Oliver!" She said cheerily. "I'm very good thanks, just making some friends." She smiled at him. "This is Fred- No George! That's Fred! And that is Angelina and this is Alicia." She introduced everyone.

"Hi" He said glancing around at them all. "Well I guess I'll see you there." He said, and he left.

"Who was that?" Angelina asked. "Not bad looking at all." She grinned.

"Oh that's only Oliver." Katie told her. "He's a good friend of mine, like a brother."

* * *

They pulled up at Hogsmeade train station an hour or so later. Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George all walked off the train together, talking excitedly about the sorting. They knew what to expect, as they all came from wizarding families.

"Firs' years this way! Follow me!" Came a booming voice from a giant man. They followed him to a boat house where they clambered into tiny wooden boats, ready to sail to the castle. Katie shared one with Angelina and Alicia. The sight of the castle took Katie's breath away. Oliver had described it to her in letters, but never did she imagine it to be this amazing.

When they finally reached the castle, they were lead into a chamber off to the side of what Katie presumed, due to the amount of noise, was the Great Hall. A stern looking lady, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall (The head of Gryffindor house-Oliver had told Katie all about her) and told them that the sorting would begin momentarily. They all stood there nervously, muttering to each other every so often.

Professor McGonagall finally lead them into the Great Hall, which consisted of four long tables and then a staff table right at the front. They walked down the middle isle and stopped at the steps which lead to the platform where the staff table was. McGonagall placed a small stool on the platform with a ragged hat. Katie looked around and managed to catch Oliver's eye. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

The hat suddenly opened at the brim and began to sing a song about the four houses, however, Katie was too nervous to concentrate on what it was saying. A sudden outbreak of applause from everyone in the Great Hall told Katie that it had finished it's song. "Now when I call your name, you will come up here and put the hat on to be sorted into your house." Professor McGonagall informed the first years as she pulled out a piece of parchment with a list of names. Katie watched as the first few people were sorted into their houses. Her insides squirmed when she heard her name called out. "Bell, Katie."

She trembled as she sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. The last thing she saw before the hat covered her eyes was Oliver smiling encouragingly at her. _Hmm, a very intelligent mind I see. _The small voice of the hat said inside her head. _But also a loyal friend. Lots of bravery too. _Katie was desperate to be sorted. _I know where to put you... GRYFFINDOR_! Katie smiled, delighted and took the hat off and handed it to the next person. She was almost running towards Oliver at the Gryffindor table, while everyone applauded her. "Well done." He grinned. "Thanks!" She grinned back.

Katie watched as Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George were also sorted into Gryffindor. _How lucky, _she thought. The chatted happily, enjoying the feast. After they were stuffed, and their plates were cleared, they listened to a few start of term notices given out by Dumbledore. They were then lead to the Gryffindor tower. Katie was showed to her dormitory, which she was to be sharing with Angelina, Alicia and two other girls- Belle and Sarah. She fell asleep that first night with a smile on her face. Katie had a feeling that her time at Hogwarts was going to be amazing and this was only the beginning.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! I know it wasn't really about Katie and Oliver as such, but I thought that it would be necessary to write a background information chapter due to the fact that I have changed the years that all of the characters are in at school.**

**Thanks for reading, if it didn't bore you too much!**

**Reviews are encouraged and very much appreciated.**

**Thank you!**

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Thank you if you read the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and that it didn't bore you too much!**

**I've decided to do a series of stories, one for each year at Hogwarts that Katie has and then one that will focus on Katie's life once she has left Hogwarts. How does that sound to you? Please let me know in reviews!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. (Except my own.)**

* * *

Katie sat at the Gryffindor table eating some toast with Angelina and Alicia. She had been at Hogwarts for a week and it was simply amazing. Her favourite subject by far was transfiguration. The idea of being able to transfigure an object into something completely different fascinated Katie. However, they were only transfiguring matches into needles at the moment, which Katie had managed to do very successfully a number of times. Katie also had a knack for potions, however she loathed the potions master, Professor Snape. Of course, Oliver had already warned Katie about him, but she had no idea how bad he would actually be. Turns out, Oliver was not exaggerating _at all._ Professor Snape really favored the Slytherins over everyone else and he would look for any excuse to take points off of any house, particularly Gryffindor. Why, the other day he had taken 5 points off of George for dropping his rat spleen on the desk rather than into his cauldron. It was safe to say that Snape already had a bad reputation with the first year Gryffindors.

Despite the dreaded potion lessons, Katie's first week had been great and also flown by rather quickly. She was becoming fast friends with Angelina and Alicia, and Fred and George would always sit with them with their new friend, Lee, which would always make lessons fun. However, they had to be careful not to get too carried away and get distracted by Fred and George's jokes in lessons or else they would find themselves missing important information, as they had been warned by Professor McGonagall countless times.

"What's your favourite subjects so far?" Katie asked Angelina and Alicia curiously.

"I enjoyed our defense against the dark arts lesson," Angelina replied. "Although, Professor Quirrell seems a bit...strange, don't you think?" She added thoughtfully. Katie and Alicia nodded in agreement. "What about you, Alicia?" Angelina asked.

"I really like charms." Alicia revealed. "You?" She asked, looking at Katie.

"Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is a great teacher, I've already learned so much from her. But she is a bit stern."

"Well you would need to be around the Weasley twins." Angelina giggled.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Katie agreed, grinning at Angelina and Alicia. "I also quite enjoy potions, it's just...Professor Snape. He's not the nicest of people is he?"

"We told you he's a git!" Came George's voice from behind Katie as he sat down beside her. Fred and Lee sat opposite them, beside Angelina and Alicia. "Making me lose 5 points just because I dropped a bloody rat spleen." He muttered darkly. Katie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

"Guess what!" Fred said excitedly. "We have already found a secret passageway, haven't we?" He asked George and Lee, who nodded their heads eagerly in agreement.

"The one eyed witch statue." George informed the girls.

"Leads straight to Honeyduke's!" Lee added excitedly.

"You'll have found all the hidden passage ways there is by the end of this year, if you continue at this rate." Alicia joked.

"That's our goal!" George said seriously.

"Yeah, that and to find the entrance to the kitchens." Fred told them.

"Oh, I think I heard some fifth years talking about how to get there." Lee said, and the three boys were deep in conversation, discussing possible routes to the kitchens. Katie looked at Angelina and Alicia in dismay.

At that moment, the post arrived. Many owls swooped into the Great Hall, dropping letters onto the laps of students. At first, this had shocked Angelina and Alicia, but of course Katie had already been told this by Oliver. Katie looked up and saw Joey approaching her. She smiled, knowing instantly who the letter would be from. As soon as Joey dropped it on her lap she ripped open the envelope and read:

_Dear Katie,_

_How has your first week been? I still can't express how proud I am that you are in Gryffindor._

_You know, that was the house your father and I were in._

_Have you made any friends? Is Oliver looking after you?_

_Oh, I hope you are ok!_

_Will you be coming home at Christmas? I know it's a bit early, but I just miss you so much!_

_If you do decide to come home at Christmas, please inform us as soon as possible._

_We will of course be spending it with the Woods, as usual._

_Please reply ASAP._

_Love you and miss you,_

_-Mum_

Katie smiled. She knew her mother would constantly write to her. _Worrying as per usual_, she thought. She fished through her bag and pulled out some spare parchment and a quill. She was just about to write her reply when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she looked up to see Oliver standing there. "Hey." She greeted him, smiling.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" He asked. He looked unusually nervous.

"Go ahead," She told him and scooted away from George so there was space for him. Angelina blushed slightly as Oliver sat down. She had made no effort to hide her opinion of how she thought he was extremely good looking from Katie. "Are you ok?" She asked him curiously. "Only, you look nervous about something." She told him.

"I'm fine...I think." He said quietly. "It's tryouts for the Gryffindor keeper today." He muttered. It was no secret that Oliver was obsessed with quidditch and that he wanted to play for the house team.

"You'll be great," Katie told him reassuringly. "If you play like you do every time we play together, they will have no choice but to put you on the team."

"Oh are you a quidditch fan?" Fred asked Oliver.

"Yeah," He replied, looking up at the red head. "You?"

"Yeah we are!" Fred and George said in unison. "We hope to try out for the team next year." George told him. "What team do you support?" He asked.

"Puddlemere," Wood told them. He had perked up now that he was talking about quidditch teams. _Seriously, he is completely obsessed,_ Katie thought to herself.

"We support the Cannons." Fred said. Wood nodded, smiling slightly. Katie could tell that nerves were getting the better of him.

"Eat something." She told him. He looked at her blankly, as if this was an absurd idea. "Eat something, Oliver. You won't perform well on an empty stomach." Katie said to him.

"Yeah, Katie is right." Angelina chipped in. She blushed slightly as Oliver looked at her too.

"Ok." He muttered, buttering a piece of toast. Once he'd finished he started getting ready to go.

"Get out there and be the brilliant player I know you are!" Katie told him, grinning. Oliver couldn't help but grin back, and with that he got up and left with more confidence if Katie wasn't mistaken.

"What lesson have we got now?" Katie asked.

"Charms." Alicia replied, smiling happily. And with that, the three girls got up too and left for their first lesson of the day.

* * *

It was dinner time and Katie was sitting in the Great Hall with Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee, enjoying a nice shepherds pie. They where talking about their previous Herbology lesson, when Katie heard her name being called. "KATIE!" She looked up to see Oliver running towards her grinning like an idiot. "I'm on the team! I'm Gryffindor's new keeper!" He exclaimed happily. They were getting some looks from other students around the hall.

"That's great, Oliver!" Katie squealed, hugging him tightly. "I knew you would do it!"

"Mr Wood, what is all this racket about?" Came a stern voice from behind them. Katie and Oliver turned around to find Professor McGonagall standing there eyeing them suspiciously.

"Sorry Professor, I've just been made Gryffindor's new keeper and I-uh-got a bit over excited." Oliver apologised. Katie was shocked to see Professor McGonagall's stern expression turn into a smile.

"Well done, Wood." She congratulated him. "I hope you help the team win, I can't bear to lose to Slytherin _again._" She told them. "But in the meantime, could you tell people of your news calmly and preferably quieter?" She asked, becoming stern again.

"Yes, Professor. Sorry." He told her. She nodded and walked back in the direction of the staff table.

"Well done, Oliver." Katie congratulated him once more, as they sat down to eat.

"D'you think you could maybe get us a spot on the team next year?" Fred asked Oliver.

"I dunno, maybe." He responded, to excited to eat.

"Awesome!" Fred and George said together, grinning.

Katie remembered her mother's letter. "Oliver, are you going home for Christmas?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you?" He asked. "Well if you are, I will." She smiled.

Once they had all eaten dessert, they all walked up to the Gryffindor common room together, chatting happily. They sat by the fire, discussing possible tactics for Oliver and ways in which he could help win against Slytherin. Katie realised that she hadn't replied to her mother's letter yet and ran up to her dormitory. She wrote:

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm doing great! I've made friends with two girls; Angelina and Alicia. They are really nice. We met on the train here._

_We also met these two twins, Fred and George Weasley, and their friend Lee. They are trouble makers, but they are also nice._

_Yes, Oliver is looking out for me. He has just became Gryffindor's new Keeper, but don't tell his parents as I expect he'll want to do that himself._

_We are both coming home for Christmas, so I'll see you then._

_Lots of love,_

_-Katie_

She walked over to Joey's cage, took him out and handed him the letter. "Can you take this to mum please?" She asked him and he nibbled her finger affectionately before flying out of the open window and off into the dark sky. Katie was very tired, so she got dressed in her pajamas and climbed into bed. Katie couldn't wait for Christmas now. _Not long, only 3 and a half months, _she told herself. She drifted off into yet another calm and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**There is the second chapter. The next one will be set during the Christmas holidays.**

**Please review, and don't forget to tell me what you think about the series of stories (One for each year Katie has at Hogwarts and then a story focusing on her once she has left.) and if you think it's a good idea.**

**Thank you for reading :D I will probably update later today, as I'm really enjoying writing this!**

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading the last two chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them!**

**I think I'm going to go ahead with a fanfiction for each year Katie has at Hogwarts. Her feelings for Oliver will only become more complicated, as will their relationship, as they become older and older. I just thought I should start here to show their friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters, except my own.**

* * *

Christmas arrived quicker than Katie expected. She woke up early December to find the grounds caked with snow. Then the excitement increased as she walked down to the Great Hall to find Hagrid, the huge friendly game keeper, dragging in some Christmas trees and other teachers decorating. Of course, the teachers weren't cutting the students any slack. In fact, it seemed as if they were giving them more and more homework. Katie would often find herself up until the late hours of the evening finishing off an essay or two. She was looking forward to having two weeks off; she definitely needed it.

Katie had only been at Hogwarts for four months and they had been the best four months of her life. She had become close friends with Angelina and Alicia; they would rarely be seen without each other. Fred, George and Lee had also become good friends of theirs and they would often play many practical jokes on the girls, much to their dismay. There was just no stopping them.

Oliver's first quidditch match (Gryffindor vs Slytherin) went very well. He managed to save many of Slytherin's goals _and _Gryffindor's seeker, Jamie Pullman, caught the snitch meaning they won 270 to 40. This angered Marcus Flint, Slytherin's new chaser, who was also in Oliver's year, causing him to fly purposefully into Oliver, nearly unseating him from his broom. Katie remembered all too well how scared she had gotten when she saw Flint zoom furiously towards Oliver, without him noticing. "OLIVER LOOK OUT!" She had screamed from the stands. He must have heard her because he turned around at her words, just not fast enough. Flint barged into him as strong as he could. Luckily for Oliver, it wasn't one of the seventh years on the Slytherin team or he would almost certainly have been chucked off of his broom. Flint got detention for his actions and Gryffindor were triumphant.

The Gryffindor quidditch team returned to the common room, only to be engulfed by the huge cheering crowd. They were congratulated many times, that by the time Oliver managed to escape and join Katie, Angelina, Alicia and the boys, he looked very weary. "Well done, Oliver! I knew you'd do great!" Katie said, getting up and hugging him. "Yeah, well done Ollie!" Fred and George said together. "Thanks." Oliver replied, wincing at the nickname. Only his mother, and sometimes Katie, were allowed to call him that.

Fred, George and Lee had crept off to the kitchens (which they found some time around October) and returned with jugs of pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. Delighted with Gryffindor's victory against Slytherin, it took ages for the crowded common room to empty. Katie decided to go up to bed quite early because she would be leaving to go home for the holidays the next morning. Her trunk was packed and she was ready to go!

* * *

Katie was at Hogsmeade train station with Angelina and Alicia, who were also going home for the Christmas Holidays. Katie was struggling to lift up her trunk onto the train and Angelina and Alicia had gone to get and empty compartment. She tried once more to haul the heavy trunk onto the train and failed. She huffed and dropped her arms by her side. "Need a wee hand?" Katie turned around to find Oliver standing there with his own trunk.

"Yes please, Ollie." She said grinning at her Scottish friend.

He lifted the trunk onto the train for Katie, his face going slightly red. He put it down and sighed, not unlike Katie. "Bloody hell, what have you got in there?" He asked.

"Books. Tonnes of books." She told him. "And thank you. I was really struggling there." She said smiling.

"S'okay." He shrugged.

"Quidditch has made you stronger, Ollie." Katie joked, punching him lightly on his arm.

"Ouch!" He smirked, faking as if he was in pain. Katie simply rolled her eyes.

Oliver lifted his trunk effortlessly onto the train beside Katie. It was clearly much lighter than hers. "Ange and Lis have gone to find a compartment." Katie informed him as they started strolling down the corridor. "Would you like to join us?" She asked him. "Sure, if you don't mind," Oliver replied. "All of my friends are staying at Hogwarts." he explained. They eventually found Angelina and Alicia sitting in an empty compartment in the middle of the train. Katie knocked on the door and then slid it open, pulling her trunk inside. Alicia and Angelina looked up and as soon as Angelina spotted Oliver she started blushing furiously. "Hey Kates, hey Oliver." She greeted them, redeeming her confidence almost instantly. "Hi." Katie replied sitting down beside Alicia.

"Kates?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrows at Angelina.

"Yes, that's our nickname for Katie." She told him brightly. "Oh." Was his reply.

"What took you so long?" She asked turning to Katie.

"I had a bit of trouble lifting my trunk onto the platform, but Oliver helped me." She told them, grinning at him.

They sat there for a while, just watching the countryside fly past them. Then, Angelina broke the silence. "What about that quidditch match?" She asked Oliver. His head popped up at the mention of quidditch, making Katie rolled her eyes. Angelina, Alicia and Oliver delved into a conversation about the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match, how much of an idiot Flint was and what their favourite quidditch teams were. Angelina and Alicia kept hinting to Oliver how much they would like to play for the Gryffindor team next year. Katie just sat there and listened to everything they said.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at Kings Cross Station. Katie hauled her trunk off of the shelf in her compartment and rushed of of the train, not bothering to wait for Oliver. She looked around and finally spotted her parents, standing with Oliver's of course. Dragging her trunk behind her, she walked as fast as she could towards her parents. Andrea Bell pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I've missed you, Katie!" Katie's mother didn't let go for a long time until her father finally spoke up. "Mind if I say hello to my daughter, Andrea?" He joked. Katie gave her father a huge hug. "Hi dad." She said. "I've missed you guys."

"Ollie!" Katie heard Mrs Wood call and she managed to see him engulfed in a huge hug by his mother. "Hi mum." He said, smiling. "Hello dad." He turned to his father. "My wee quidditch player." His dad grinned, ruffling Oliver's hair. "I'm not wee." Katie heard him mutter, but he grinned all the same, happy at his parents delight.

Katie's dad took her trunk for her and walked off through the barrier into the Muggle world with Mr Wood. "Coming?" Her mother asked. "Yes," Katie replied. "I just need to say goodbye to Angelina and Alicia." She ran over to where they were standing and wished them a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in advance. "Bye Katie!" They called as she hurried back to her mother, Mrs Wood and Oliver. They walked through the barrier together and then went their separate ways.

* * *

On the 25th of December, Katie woke up excited. She looked at her clock which read 7:05am. _Late enough, _she thought, and with that she jumped out of her bed, pulled on her dressing gown and slippers and ran into her parent's room. "Merry Christmas!" She shouted and jumped in between them on their bed. They groaned that it was too early, but with a little bit of persuasion, they finally followed Katie downstairs.

Katie ran to the Christmas tree where a small pile of presents lay waiting. She looked around for one with her name on it and then her heart stopped. A long, wrapped package lay there with her name on it. She picked it up gently, knowing exactly what it was. She looked up at her parents, who nodded and smiled at her, encouraging her to open it. Katie unwrapped it carefully and beamed at the broomstick in her hands. She had been asking for one for ages; before she always borrowed Oliver's spare one. The handle read _Cleansweep 7 _in neat silver writing.

Katie jumped up and ran to both her parents, hugging them tightly in turn. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. "Oh thank you so much!" She said happily. "You deserve it, considering how hard you have been working these past few months." Katie's mother explained. "Yes, and if you practice, maybe you can try out for the Gryffindor team next year." Her father suggested grinning. "Oh, yes I definitely will now!" She promised. "Oliver could train you over the holidays." Her mother said. "I'm sure he'd be up for it." Her father added.

After Katie thanked them several more times, her parents urged her to open the rest of her presents. She received a box of chocolate frogs from Fred, George and Lee, a tin full of cauldron cakes from Alicia and an interesting and funny book about transfiguration that's gone wrong from Angelina. Oliver sent Katie a book about Puddlemere United, their favourite quidditch team, and her grandparents sent her a variety of homemade cakes.

After a few hours of lazing around the house, Katie was told to get ready so they could go to the Wood's house for Christmas Dinner. Katie pulled on a skirt and a nice top and let her blonde hair down. She was just about to walk downstairs when she remembered something. She grabbed Oliver's spare broom and ran into the living room, where her parents were waiting by the fire place. They were to be travelling to Oliver's house by Floo Powder. "Ready to go?" Katie's father asked her. "Yep." She replied. "You look gorgeous, darling." Her mother told her, ushering her forward and they both stepped into the fire place. Her mother took some Floo Powder, threw it into the fire, turning it emerald green, and shouted "The Wood's Cottage." and they whirled around, finally landing in the fireplace in the Wood's family living room. They stepped out and brushed off their clothes.

"Hello," Mrs Bell said to Oliver and Mr Wood, who were sitting on the couch talking. "Where's Grace?" She asked them. "Hello Andrea, she's in the kitchen sorting out the dinner." Mr Wood greeted them. "Oh, I should probably go and help her." Katie's mother said, and she hurried off in the direction of the kitchen. "Hello, Katie." Mr Wood said Cheerily. "Hi David, hi Oliver." She replied, smiling brightly at both of them. At that moment, Katie's father appeared in the fireplace. "Ah, Philip!" Mr Wood greeted him, and they too walked off to the kitchen.

Katie flopped down onto the couch beside Oliver. "Hi." She repeated. "Hey, Kates." He said. Katie raised her eyebrows slightly at the use of her new nickname from Angelina and Alicia. Oliver had never called her 'Kates' before, which he obviously realised as he started to blush. Katie decided to ignore the fact that he was blushing and asked him what he got for Christmas. "Just lots of sweets, cakes, a broomstick servicing kit." He told her happily. "You?" He asked. "I got a Cleansweep 7!" Katie squealed.

"No way! Now we have the same broom!" He said, obviously excited for her.

"Oh and that reminds me..." Katie walked over to the fire place where she placed Oliver's spare broom. "Here." She said, handing it to him. "I'll no longer need this. Thanks for letting me borrow it." She smiled.

"Dinner!" Came Mrs Wood's voice from the kitchen. "Mmm, I'm starving!" Katie said as she and Oliver entered the kitchen. They sat down opposite each other and helped themselves to the delicious dinner Mrs Wood had prepared. After third helpings, Katie was stuffed. She sat there listening to the adult's conversation. "So what did you get for Christmas, Katie?" Mr Wood asked.

"I got a Cleansweep 7!" Katie told him excitedly.

"Yes, she wants to try out for the team next year." Katie's father revealed, making her blush.

"Really?" Oliver asked, making her blush even more.

"Yes, maybe." She mumbled.

"I think it's a great idea!" Oliver exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you think maybe you could train me a bit?" Katie asked Oliver.

"Is that ok?" He asked his parents.

"Yes, just come over via the Floo Network whenever you aren't busy, Katie." Mrs Wood told her.

"Great! Thank you so much!" Katie grinned. "Can I start tomorrow?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not." Mrs Wood smiled.

Finally, at around midnight, Katie and her parents were ready to leave. "Thank you for having us, it was lovely." Katie's mother said hugging Mrs Wood. "It was no bother!" Mrs Wood replied.

Katie turned to Oliver. "So I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" She asked him eagerly.

"Yes, just come whenever you want to." He told her.

"That'll be first thing in the morning then." Katie told him and they both laughed.

"C'mon Katie." Her mother called. Katie walked over to the fireplace and said goodbye to the Wood's.

"See you tomorrow!" She called to Oliver, and then she was back in the fireplace in her kitchen.

Katie had one last mug of hot chocolate before heading to bed, but she could barely sleep. She was too excited about tomorrow. When she did eventually fall asleep, she dreamed that she was soaring on her brand new Cleansweep 7, the wind flowing through her long, blonde hair. Katie really hoped that she would be good enough, then maybe she could join the Gryffindor team...

* * *

**And that concludes the third chapter!**

**Please review on your way out, they really help me and encourage me to continue! (:**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks again!**

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Special shout out to RedIsNotAColour and deimahori who have been the only two people to review this story! Thank you so much, you guys! Your reviews are encouraging and helpful. They really put a smile on my face. (:**

**And now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

It was some time around March, and the weather was becoming considerably better. Before, every day it was freezing cold and the students at Hogwarts would often wake up to find the grounds covered in a silver sheet of ice. Now, the lake was starting to melt and the giant squid could resurface, much to everyone's delight; they all knew it was friendlier than Mrs Norris, Filch the caretaker's sneaky cat, that would run straight to Filch if you were somewhere you weren't supposed to be, even if it was only by accident.

Oliver, true to his promise, had started training Katie first thing on Boxing Day. They spent the remainder of the Christmas holidays on their broomsticks. He tested Katie in different positions and Katie decided that she was most comfortable as a chaser.

"You have a real knack for it, Kates." Oliver had told her during one of their training sessions. Katie blushed at his compliment as well as the fact that he called her 'Kates' which he had started doing more often. Katie didn't mind though. In fact she really liked the nickname given to her by Angelina and Alicia.

Once they established that Katie's position would be as a chaser, they began coming up with drills and special moves. She would be constantly taking shots into Oliver, who was an excellent keeper in Katie's opinion. This didn't stop her scoring quite a few. Oliver would also giver her lots of tips on defending the opposing chasers and special moves she could use to skill them. These training sessions continued when they returned to Hogwarts, however they weren't as frequent, due to Oliver having to train for the upcoming game against Hufflepuff and not to mention the mounds of homework they were both receiving in preparation for the end of year exams. Yet, Oliver would always manage to find some time for Katie- _he must be eager to get me a spot on the team next year_, Katie thought.

Katie was more determined to get on next years team than ever. The three current chasers- Peter Williams, Alex Jones, Sophie Harris- and the two current beaters- Philip Burgess, Liam Buckley- were all in their seventh year, meaning they would all be leaving at the end of the year and leaving five spaces open on the team. Katie would have _a lot_ of of competition, plenty from older students. Katie expressed this worry to Oliver one night after a long and successful training session.

"If you keep this up Katie, and we train enough in the summer, you'll get a spot for sure." He told her. She still looked worried though. "Don't worry Kates, you're brilliant. Trust me." He assured her. This put a smile on her face that was still there when she went to bed that night.

Angelina and Alicia were just as excited as Katie about the five spaces on the Gryffindor team that would be free the next year. In fact, they started asking Katie if she could ask Oliver to train them too. Oliver was reluctant at first, but once she explained that they would play as chasers too he finally agreed.

"Wow, you three make a really good team." He had told them after their first training session the four of them. He looked slightly taken aback by their team work.

"No need to seem so surprised." Angelina had replied.

"Yeah, I know we're girls but that doesn't mean that we're not capable." Alicia chipped in.

Oliver looked even more taken aback than before. "It's not that you are girls, it's just that...for your age...oh never mind." He trailed off as he saw the look Angelina was giving him. Katie stood there quietly, trying not to laugh at the look on Angelina's face.

"You know, Oliver isn't as attractive when he's shocked at our abilities purely down to the fact that we are girls and only eleven and twelve. I am a strong, independent woman." Angelina told Katie and Alicia in the changing rooms. Both the girls started giggling. "What? I do not like him anymore, especially if he's going to be like _that. _He's all yours, Kates."

"_What_?" Katie spluttered.

"You like each other, don't you?" Angelina asked her, a confused expression now upon her face. Alicia stopped what she was doing to listen.

"No! Absolutely not!" Katie assured her best friends. "I've known him forever, besides he's like my older brother." She told them.

"Oh that's a shame." Alicia said, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, you two suit each other." Angelina said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." Katie muttered, going slightly red. She had no idea her two best friends thought that about her and Oliver.

* * *

As soon as Fred and George found out that Oliver was training Katie, Angelina and Alicia, they begged him to train them too. They were hoping to be beaters. Oliver, knowing how much trouble they caused, refused point blank. However, after the twins cornering him numerous times with the promise that they would be good and that if he wouldn't train them they would set off a dung bomb in his dormitory, he finally gave in.

"Those twins are a nightmare." He huffed, after he finally agreed to training them, flopping down next to Katie on a couch in the common room.

"You get used to it after a while." Alicia assured him. "And Ange will keep them in line, won't you Ange?"

"Yeah, I can be a strong woman." She said pointedly at Oliver, to which he rolled his eyes.

So now, at least once every week, the five first years would be trained by Oliver. Despite being a keeper, Oliver actually had good tips for all of them. Fred and George must have been eager to get on the team because they didn't cause trouble, as you would expect from them, and they listened to everything Oliver had to tell them. It was safe to say training with Oliver had made Katie much more confident and she would be sure to thank him graciously if she got a spot on the team next year.

* * *

**Sorry, that was a really short chapter!**

**However, please do tell me what you thought, reviews are REALLY appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading :D**

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**I would just like to thank RedIsNotAColour and deimahori for their reviews on every chapter, you two are great. (:**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

****The first week of June was to be exam week, Professor McGonagall had informed Katie's transfiguration class at the beginning of May. _Wow, this year has gone fast, _Katie thought to herself. This made her worry. Whilst her time at Hogwarts had been the best few months of her life so far, Katie worried that if it continued to go this fast, her whole time at Hogwarts would be over before she knew it...

The exams had led Katie to going to the library every night and weekend so she could study and go over everything that she had learnt that year. She had asked Oliver if he could stop the training so she would have more time and that he'd resume it after exam week. Oliver kindly agreed to do so, and Katie urged him to get studying too in order to get into his third year and not have to repeat his second. However he still had his team training for their upcoming game against Ravenclaw.

Gryffindor were currently in the lead, having beat Hufflepuff 190 to 20. This made the Gryffindor team more determined to win than ever and Oliver was finding himself training in the early hours of the morning and evening and sometimes into the late hours of the night.

"Oliver, you really need to start studying." Katie told him lightly, in the middle of May, just after he had returned from a particularly late quidditch training session.

"I know, but I can't help it if Jones is making us train harder than ever. I swear to Godric, if I ever become the captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team, I will never make anyone train like that." He told her irritably.

Exam week was drawing neared and nearer and as it did so, Katie's worry only increased. She always wanted to do well and would make sure she achieved her best. With a week left until the exams took place, Katie had covered everything she had learnt in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Astronomy. She just had to cover everything she has learnt in History of Magic. Katie was struggling as it was the most boring subject she had. Every other subject fascinated her, making it easier for her to learn and remember everything.

Professor McGonagall handed everyone their exam timetables during that week. On Monday morning she would have her Herbology exam and in the afternoon she would have History of Magic. Then, at 11 o'clock in the evening, she would head up to the Astronomy Tower for her Astronomy exam. First thing on Tuesday morning would be her Potions exam and then she would have her Charms exam in the afternoon. Her Defence Against the Dark Arts exam would take place on Wednesday afternoon and finally, her Transfiguration exam would be on the Thursday morning.

"How do you do it?" Alicia asked her admirably one night, as Katie studied the last of her History of Magic notes.

"Do what?" She asked looking up.

"Remember everything." Angelina said.

"I don't know." She said, thinking about it. "The subjects I enjoy the most are Transfiguration and Potions so I remember near enough everything. Herbology and Charms are simple enough if you remember the basics and Defence Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy are interesting." She concluded.

Angelina and Alicia simply stared at her in dismay.

"You guys are actually revising?" Lee asked, as he, Fred and George walked over to where Katie, Angelina and Alicia were sitting.

"Well _we_ don't exactly want to repeat our first year." Said Angelina. "And I suggest you start revising too or else you three are going to have to." She told them.

Alicia nodded in agreement and Katie sniggered at the looks on the three boys faces. Nonetheless, Fred, George and Lee did revise for their exams during that last week. Angelina looked rather proud of herself, considering that the twins and Lee would barely listen to the teachers. Katie rolled her eyes and went back to her ever so boring History of Magic notes.

On the Sunday evening, just before the start of exam week, Katie was just going over her Herbology notes for the following morning when Oliver sat down beside her.

"I don't know why you are going over them again, you and I both know that all that information is stuck right in there." He said, tapping Katie's head lightly.

Katie rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being thorough." She told him. "Besides, what if it isn't? What if I can't remember a thing and I make a big mess of everything?" The panic in her voice was clear, and Oliver noticed this.

"Merlin, Kates!" He exclaimed. "Marcus Flint will pass his Transfiguration exam before you fail all of yours." He told her reassuringly.

Katie could not surpass the huge grin that came to her face. "Thanks Ollie. You always know how to cheer me up." She told him. She took one last look at her notes and sighed. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." And with that, she gathered everything up and walked towards the staircase leading to the girls dormitories.

"Kates?"

Katie stopped and turned around at the sound of her name. "Yes?" She asked Oliver.

"I know it's impossible for you _not_ to worry, but please don't worry too much." He told her. "I know you'll do fine, heck you'll probably be top of the class." He added kindly, grinning at Katie.

"Thanks Ollie." She smiled and turned around to go to bed.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon, which meant that all of the exams were over, much to Katie's relief. She was sprawled on the grass by the lake, enjoying the blazing sunshine along with Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee. Katie had no idea why she worried so much about the exams, now that she thought about it. In her opinion, they were really easy. She had walked into her first exam with confidence; she presumed it had something to do with her conversation with Oliver the previous night. _Speaking of Oliver, he should just be about finished with his Charms exam, _Katie reminded herself.

As if on cue, George said, "Hey, here comes Ollie!"

Katie grinned. As he drew closer she shouted, "How did it go?"

Oliver shrugged and sat down beside her. "It went ok." He admitted. "Although, Charms isn't my strongest point, but oh well."

"Want a game of quidditch?" Alicia asked.

Oliver perked right up. "Did you even need to ask?"

"Silly question, really." Alicia admitted.

And with that, they were all fetching their broomsticks and sprinting towards the quidditch pitch, Katie carrying a quaffle.

"Ange, Lis and myself against you, Fred and George?" Katie suggested.

"You're on!" Oliver grinned.

Lee, who wasn't a big quidditch player, decided to commentate. So the six of them mounted their brooms and Lee threw the quaffle into the air.

"Spinnet is in possession to start. She passes it to Bell who passes it to Johnson." He shouted as loud as possible. "Johnson is really going for it. Look at that girl go! She's about to shoot- but, oh, she is blocked successfully by the handsome Mr Frederick Weasley!" He joked. "Never mind, Ange. Maybe next time!" He called, to which Angelina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Weasley one passes to Weasley two, but the ball is intercepted by Bell- quite magnificently, might I add. Explains a lot, she learned from the best!" He shouts, winking at Oliver who was trying not to laugh because 'quidditch is a serious game'.

After an hour and a half of light hearted quidditch, they decided to leave it there. The boys had won 110 to 70, much to their delight. Katie rolled her eyes as they made sure to rub it in. _Boys._

"Maybe next time, girls." Oliver joked, ruffling Katie's hair as they all walked towards the broom shed.

"You only won by 40 points, not that much." Angelina said defensively.

"Oh, just you wait. We'll beat you at some point, Wood." Katie said, sticking up for the girls.

"Perhaps." George teased.

"You should ask to commentate the quidditch matches next year, Lee." Oliver suggested. "Tom Wilson will be leaving at the end of this year, which means they'll be looking for a new one. And- er- you are quite an amusing commentator." He added.

Lee grinned. "Yeah, maybe I will."

Fred, George and Lee had snuck off to the kitchens and returned with ice-cold bottles of pumpkin juice and sandwiches, which they all enjoyed as they sat lazily by the lake. Katie sat there thinking through her first year at Hogwarts. She had made some great friends and learned so much. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"You know what?" Oliver said thoughtfully.

"What?" Katie asked.

"I wish they had a quidditch exam rather than History of Magic."

Katie, Angelina and Alicia groaned and rolled their eyes.

_Boys, _Katie thought to herself.

* * *

**And that is the end of the fifth chapter, which I hope you enjoyed!**

**I think there will only be one more and then I will go straight onto writing Forever: Second year.**

**Thank you for reading and please review on your way out! (:**

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**This is going to be the last chapter of Forever: First Year, and then I'm going straight to work on Forever: Second Year. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen at all in the series. **

**Thank you RedIsNotAColour, deimahori and NifflerGold12 for being my only reviewers throughout this story! They really have been encouraging and I thank you with the utmost appreciation. **

**And now, I give you the last chapter of Forever: First Year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

* * *

It was Katie's last day at Hogwarts, before the summer holidays. Katie couldn't help but think that this time tomorrow she would be on the Hogwarts Express, returning home for six weeks. She wouldn't see the school for until September the first, much to her dismay. _Just enjoy the time you have left. Make the most of it, _she told herself consistently.

Katie had done well in all of her exams. Actually, well was an understatement; she had done brilliant. She got high marks in every subject, including History of Magic. She particularly excelled in Potions and Transfiguration, getting top marks in both exams. Katie was absolutely delighted. As soon as she found out, she had rushed up to her dormitory to get some parchment and a quill and started writing all of this in a letter to her parents.

Angelina and Alicia had also done well, passing all of their exams with high marks too. Even Fred, George and Lee managed to pass. Angelina was convinced that it was because of her stern words that encouraged them to study.

"I told them they would do well if they put their minds to it." She told Katie and Alicia smugly after they received their marks.

"I think you underestimate them sometimes, Ange." Alicia said. "They are actually quite intelligent, just lazy."

"Hey!" Fred, who must have overheard this, said indignantly. "I'll have you know that we are not lazy, we are constantly playing quidditch with Oliver!"

"That's not what I meant." Alicia mumbled, as Katie and Angelina giggled at Fred's misunderstanding behind the meaning of Alicia's words.

Oliver also managed to pass his exams with exceptional marks. _Godric knows how_, Katie though._ He spends most of his time practicing quidditch._

Sunday evening found Katie, Angelina and Alicia packing the remainder of their school items into their trunks. Katie found that it made her a little sad that her first year was over so quickly. Although, she was very excited to be seeing her parents.

"Why did we have to leave packing so late?" Alicia moaned, flopping onto her bed.

"Because we are constantly distracted by the boys' mischief making." Angelina grinned.

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "That and the fact that we couldn't be bothered before now." Katie laughed.

"You know," Angelina started. "I'm going to miss you two so much." She sighed. "Six weeks doesn't sound too long, but when you are away from your best friends, it certainly seems like it."

Katie smiled at Ange's words. "I'm going to miss both of you too." She told them.

"Me too," Alicia agreed. "We need to meet up, have a few sleepovers." She suggested.

"Absolutely, and we'll need to keep in touch. Constantly write to me. I love Oliver, but he can annoy me so much!" Katie grinned.

Alicia and Angelina raised their eyebrows.

"So you _love_ Oliver now?" Angelina asked, Alicia giggling.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"On second thoughts, maybe I won't miss you two." She joked.

At six o'clock, the three girls walked down to the Great Hall and sat down by Fred, George, Lee and Oliver, ready for the end of term feast to start. It was decorated with the Gryffindor colours draped everywhere; red and gold. Katie grinned at the prospect of Gryffindor having won the house cup. It truly had been a great year.

Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.

"I would like to thank you all for another wonderful year at Hogwarts." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "And now, for the house cup. In fourth place we have Hufflepuff, with 394 points. In second place we have Slytherin, with 411 points. In second place is Ravenclaw, with 436 points, which means that this year's winners of the house cup are Gryffindor, with 451 points!"

There was a round of applause from within the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table were particularly loud. Professor McGonagall looked pleased, as she beamed at the Gryffindor table.

"Now," Said Dumbledore, once the cheering had finally died down. "On with the feast."

The plates and dishes that were empty only moments ago filled magically. _Never gets old_, Katie thought to herself with a smile. The Great Hall was filled with friendly chatter as everyone enjoyed the last feast they would be having at Hogwarts until September. For some it would be the last feast they _ever_ had at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss the food here." Oliver said through a mouthful of roast potatoes.

"Why? Your mum's a great cook!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes, but she certainly wouldn't be willing to make me pancakes and bacon for breakfast every morning." He grinned.

Once everyone was full from the delicious food Hogwarts kindly provided them, the plates cleared suddenly, returning to their original spotless state. Dumbledore stood up once more to say his final words of farewell.

"Now that you have all been fed, I think it's time for you to return to your cosy beds." He smiled at them all. "I hope you all enjoy your summer and return in September, having not forgotten everything you have learnt this year, and eager to learn some more magic. Now pip pip, off to bed!" He dismissed them all. "Until next year."

Katie was exhausted, surprisingly, and she found herself going straight to bed as soon as they returned to the common room after the feast.

"I've had a great year." She told Angelina and Alicia, with a yawn as she climbed under her bed sheets.

They mumbled in agreement, and within minutes they were all fast asleep.

* * *

"I'm rather sad to be going, you know." Said Lee, as they all found a compartment together on the Hogwarts Express.

"Don't worry, Lee," George said. "We'll meet up during the holidays."

"Absolutely." Fred agreed, nodding his head eagerly.

"Mind if I join you?" Came Oliver's voice from the compartment door.

"Not at all." Katie smiled, as he sat down beside her.

"So did you all enjoy your first year at Hogwarts?" He asked as the train pulled out of Hogsmeade station.

"It was brilliant!"

"We managed to find all of the secret passage ways!"

"What about you, Kates?" Oliver asked, nudging her lightly. "Was it as great as I made it out to be?"

"Better." She grinned, her blue eyes twinkling.

Most of their journey was spent remembering and talking about their favourite parts of the year.

"Snape may be horrible, but I really enjoyed Potions and Transfiguration." Katie admitted.

"Well I enjoyed watching Fred, George and Lee study." Angelina joked.

"I enjoyed quidditch the most." Oliver told them all.

"Well there's a surprise." Alicia said, rolling here eyes.

Oliver simply started at her, but then he started laughing, and before they knew it, the whole of the compartment was laughing too.

A few hours later, they arrived at Kings Cross station. Katie sighed, and with the help of Oliver, she pulled her heavy trunk off of the train and ran towards her parents, who were of course standing with Mr and Mrs Wood.

"There's our little genius!" Katie's father called, as she ran into her mother's embrace.

Katie rushed over to say goodbye to Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee giving them all a hug.

"Bye guys, please keep in touch!" She called, and then she walked off to where her parents stood.

"Have a good year you two?" Mrs Wood asked.

"The best." Katie and Oliver said in unison, walking beside each other.

"That's good. I suspect I'll be seeing you most days, if you and Oliver are going to continue quidditch training?" Mrs Wood asked Katie.

"You most certainly will." She smiled in reply.

Katie's parents stood and talked to Oliver's for a good few minutes, whilst Katie and Oliver stood there quietly.

"So..." Oliver started. "Are you still up for quidditch training?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" Katie replied eagerly. "I'll probably be there tomorrow." She smiled. "If that's ok with you, of course." She added.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Oliver told her, grinning.

They walked through the barrier, into the Muggle world, one by one so as not to attract too much attention. With final words of goodbye, The Bells and the Woods departed, walking in their separate directions.

"Bye Kates!" Oliver called. "See you tomorrow!" He yelled in his strong Scottish accent.

"Bye Ollie!" She called back.

Now that she thought about it, Katie was very excited for the summer ahead. Even more, she was excited for another year at Hogwarts full of mischief, magic and fun.

* * *

**And that concludes Forever: First Year!**

**Thank you to everyone who read, especially those of you who reviewed! I should hopefully have the first chapter of Forever: Second Year up in a few days, so stay tuned. (:**

**Thank you, once again and until then, goodbye.**

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox**


End file.
